Watching the Other Side of the World
by ReeseEverly
Summary: I find myself wondering who I am every single day. Where did I come from? Who do I look like? Do I have the same habits as my Mother? As my Father? Who are my parents? Where are my parents? All thanks to a little thing called fate, or, more simply put, a car accident, I would finally find out who I am.
1. RUNNING BLIND

**A little bit of info you need to know:**

 **1\. Derek will not be alive in this story! (Sorry, Derek lovers, but I'm staying true to everyone else's back-stories!)**

 **2.** **Amelia and Owen are married and live in their own home (I know they literally JUST got married, so with this story line, I'm gonna jump it to a year and that's all)**

 **3\. D** **erek, Meredith, and Owen always knew that Amelia gave her child up for adoption when she was 18. She's kept enough secrets, so, them already knowing, makes things a lot less difficult to write in.**

 **4\. I do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Lexi and Mark would still be alive. I'M JUST SAYIN.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **"RUNNING BLIND"**

 **Eva**

The question is asked constantly through out life. You see it in movies, it's used as a teaching lesson in classrooms, and it's meaning is deeper than the question itself. it's in your head for life: ** _"Who are you?"_** or better yet, _**"Where did you come from?"**_ We, as humans, for centuries upon centuries, have pondered this question, whether it's through science or religion, or family origin, it will always be somewhat of a mystery to all of us. To me. I find myself wondering who I am every single day. Where did I come from? Who do I look like? Do I have the same habits as my **Mother**? As my **Father**? Who are my parents? _**Where**_ are my parents?

 **When I was 8** , I stayed with a wonderful woman. Her name was Mary and **she was alone**. She was married once, but **her husband died in a car accident** three years prior to her fostering me. She had told me she couldn't have children, so fostering kids was her calling. I remember asking why she couldn't have children and her telling me that **when the God's created her** , they forgot to make enough room in her belly for a child to grow, so it just wasn't possible. **I always wondered why they forgot about her**. She was a very spiritual woman. She taught me about fate and destiny and karma, the power of meditation, and how to **appreciate the small things.**

One day, a very warm and sunny day, I had come home from school. The curtains that hung over the big, giant windows, billowed as the warm breeze came through and **the sound of wind chimes on the back patio distantly sang**. That was when I noticed **something didn't seem right.** Where was Mary? She hadn't come downstairs to ask me how my day was, like she usually does. _Maybe she went for walk?_ I remember thinking to myself, then shaking that idea out of my head, because she would never not be home when school let out. I finally walked up the creaky, wooden stairs to see if she had maybe just fallen asleep in her bed. **I remember calling out her name** , but I never received an answer. Then, there she was. She was asleep in her bed, or so I thought. She looked peaceful. Her hand hung over the side of the bed. I thought it was odd. I shook her, but she didn't move. Then I saw the empty pill bottle. **That's when I realized she was dead.** I know you're probably thinking how tragic that image can be for an 8 year old, but the truth was, that wasn't the first tragic thing I had ever seen in **my strange little orphan life**.

 **I was angry with Mary.** I couldn't understand why she would do something like that. I couldn't grasp the fact why anyone would want to kill themselves. It wasn't until a few years later, **when I was more capable of understanding sad things** , I had met someone who had known her and I started to ask questions. It turned out that, despite Mary's blissfully happy spirit, **she was hurting inside more than anybody could ever know**. She didn't just lose her husband, she lost her daughter too. They had adopted her a year before the accident. **_One year_**. She only got **one whole year** with her. I had wondered why she never told me about her, but I realized it probably just hurt too much. Now that I'm two years away from becoming an adult, I understand fully how Mary felt. My depression was eating me alive, **never knowing why** my parents didn't want me. **The countless times** I thought maybe they had died. **The anger that consumed me** when I would think about how they could be living their lives normally as if I never happened. Could that be possible? But, I always rationalized, trying to calm my brain (which is a trait I'll always have from Mary.) Maybe they were young? Too young to raise a child? What if they wanted the best possible life for me and they just couldn't provide?

All thanks to a little thing called fate, or, more simply put, a car accident, **I would finally find out who I am.**

* * *

 **Seattle Children's Home**

 **Saturday Morning**

 **June 7th, 2017**

I woke up to the sounds of my new roommate, Lauren, jumping out of bed, trying to catch her breath. She was 13 and had just been ripped apart from her family over domestic abuse. I sat up and walked over to her bed to make sure she was okay. Usually new kids have a rough time adjusting.

"Hey? You alright, kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just.. had a bad dream." She whispered.

"You wanna tell me about it?" I question.

"I'm... I'm in my house and there's this crazy hurricane happening and then before I know it, the house floats away and starts to sink. I keep looking for my parents, but I realize I'm all alone in the house and the water starts rising and I can't breathe. Then I wake up. It's the third night in a row I've had this nightmare. I wish it would just go away." She explained.

"Damn. That's deep. Hey, you ever do yoga? Or Meditate? I know it sounds weird, but It really helps clear your mind. It might help you. It works great for me. If you ever wanna try it out, just let me know and I'll teach you." In all honesty, I'm horrible at giving advice and that's all that I could offer up. But, I got a smile out of her, so that's good, I guess.

"Sure, why not? Thanks, Eva." Her voice was suddenly chipper.

"Alright, go back to sleep. Think of puppies and unicorns. I'm going for run." I said as I began to change my pants and shoes.

"It's 5am! You're not supposed to leave the square until after 10am." Lauren exclaimed.

"Dang, sister, keep it down. I've been doin this for years. No one ever notices. I'm simply invisible. Keep that to yourself, would ya?" I winked and climbed out the window and started my jogging journey.

I started running in the early mornings when I was 13. It made my days better and I loved running through neighborhood's and picking out houses that I wish I lived in. Seattle was a beautiful place and the houses in some of the areas were extraordinary. I would imagine walking inside of one of the big beautiful homes and greeting my parents and hypothetical siblings and family dog. But, every single day, I grow a little bit older, and that dream starts to slowly fade away. There's this one home that I pass every morning, and it's grand and big and beautiful. It has a giant weeping willow in the front yard with poppies and daisies planted around the trunk and there's always this big, white fluffy dog rolling around the grass. The woman that lives there is usually walking down to her mailbox with her cup of coffee in her hand and a tired face. She always waves to me when I run by. Some days I wish I would just actually stop and roll around with her dog in the yard and sit underneath the willow tree. It was a little too early today to see either of them, though.

As I continue my run, my head is filled with so many thoughts and imaginations that I didn't bother to look when I crossed the street and **BAM!** The next thing I know, I'm on the ground. My head smacked the pavement pretty hard and nothing made sense. I must have passed out because before I know, a calm faced woman is hovering above me with wide eyes.

"Hey! Hey? You alright? Don't move, okay? I'm gonna call an ambulance. I'm so sorry. " She gets out her cell phone and I see her turn her head back to her car.

"Zola, honey, get back in the car, it's okay." She spoke calmly to the child peaking behind the open car door.

"Is she okay?" She sounded scared.

"I think she's gonna be just fine, sweetheart, get back in the car, please." This time, she sounded a little more frazzled.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm a Doctor. Try not to move.." I was going in and out, but found myself trying to sit up.

"No, no, you need to keep still." She had her hands on both sides of my head. I tried to move her hands, but I was getting dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"Hi, I need an ambulance. I'm on West 3rd street right off of Main. I hit a runner with my car. She looks like a kid. How old are you? What's your name, honey?"

"16. Eva." That was all I could get out before turning my head and throwing up everywhere.

"You're okay." She reassured as she helped turn my head to the side so I wouldn't asphyxiate.

"16 year old female, Eva, didn't get a last name. We're in the middle of the street, can't miss us. I'm a General Surgeon at Grey-Sloan, so she's in good hands." She hung up the phone and stared back at the car and then back at me.

"God, I'm so sorry. You're gonna be okay, Eva. Stay with me, kid. My name is Meredith." I could tell just by her voice that she truly felt horrible about the situation.

"It's... it's alright. Shit happens." Was about all I could muster up to say. She chuckled a bit.

"Ha. Yeah, shit sure does happen." She agreed. The ambulance sirens were getting louder and I could see the flashing lights just up ahead.

"Alright, the ambulance is here, we're gonna take good care of you, okay, Eva?" I weakly smiled back and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a room at the hospital.

* * *

 **Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital**

"I think she's waking up." I heard a distant voice. It was female. I could feel someone else sticking a needle into my hand and someone else was saying words too large for me to understand. I opened my eyes and saw a red headed woman, a very dreamy man, and the woman, Meredith, who hit me with her car.

"Eva? Hey, are you with us? Do you know where you are?" The very dreamy man asked.

"Hospital." I said, feeling like I was losing air.

"Give her some oxygen. Eva, my name is Dr. Avery. You're in the Emergency room. The good news is, it looks like you're gonna be just fine. You have some rib bruising and fractured radius, but I want to get you a neuro consult so we can get a better look at that head of yours just to be sure. Is that okay with you?" I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at me with this huge grin and his eyes were mesmerizing, to say the least. I could feel whatever drugs they gave me, working their magic, cause I didn't feel any pain at all. I felt like I was on a cloud.

"Can we call your parents for you?" Meredith asked. That question made me laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, sure and when you do, can you tell them I've been looking for them for 16 years?" I don't think they understood my sense of humor. They mostly just looked confused, so I further explained as I removed the oxygen mask from my face.

"I'm in the system. No parents. I'm not actually living with foster parents, though, I stay at the Children's Home on 10th Ave. No need to call. They won't even notice I'm gone. If they do, I'll be surprised." I explained. They all immediately made that face that I'm so freaking tired of seeing. The "oh, the poor kid doesn't have any parents" face. Sounds bizarre, but it's definitely a face.

"You got a last name?" The dreamy Dr. Avery asked.

"Um, yeah, Rourke. It's actually my middle name. Not really sure what my last name is." I don't have any access to my birth records until I'm 18, so I'm my own damn mystery.

"Well, alright, Eva Rourke. If no one shows up to claim you in the next couple hours, I'm gonna have to call them." Dr. Avery explained.

"Totally understandable. Hey, can I get some water or somethin? My mouth feels like a desert." It truly did. It was gross.

"April, page Shepherd for a neuro consult." Avery asked the red-headed woman. She smiled at me and walked to the front desk.

"I'll get you some water. Eva, I just want to apologize again. I'm gonna take care of all of your medical bills." Meredith spoke. She seemed like a very nice person. Maybe this will turn out like some demented version of Annie and she'll adopt me. My observations of her daughter from earlier, made it clear that she was adopted.

"Hey, I'm alive. It was just an accident. If anything, you did me a favor. I'd honestly rather spend my day here than at the Children's Home." We both lightly chuckled and then a woman with dark hair and very piercing blue eyes, walked over to us.

"You must be the girl my sister hit with her car." I liked her humor already. Meredith smirked and raised her eyebrows. It was a sarcastic smirk, to say the least.

"I'll go get your water." Meredith added, and walked away.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd, your neurologist. You must be Eva." She said as she put one hand on top of my head and pulled a small pen light out of her white coat pocket.

"In her defense, the sun wasn't even up yet and I didn't look both ways before crossing the street. I'm okay, really." I explained.

"Well, just to be sure, we're gonna run a head CT. Now follow this light with just your eyes, please." I did as she said, easy as pie.

"Very good. How do you feel? Dizzy? Headache? Foggy?" She questioned.

"A little bit of all of that, yeah. But other than that, I feel alright. I think that's just the drugs talking, though." I stated.

"Ah, yes, they'll do that. I'm almost certain you have a concussion, but I wanna be 100%. I'm gonna have Dr. Edwards come and get you prepped, but first let me take a look at that gash you got goin on." She brushed my hair out of the way and removed the gauze from my wound. Then she kind of froze for a minute, and I was kind of concerned.

"Uh.. everything okay?" I asked. It wasn't the type of face a Doctor should be making while examining a patient.

"Dr. Shepherd? You're kind of freaking me out." I spoke again. What the hell was going on? Then she snapped out of it.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, I apologize. I'm just intrigued by your birthmark right here." She was referring to the mark on the right of my cheekbone, further up near my ear, which my hair was previously covering. It resembled a little faded heart. It was definitely a distinctive trait about me. People always noticed it and would always say 'Oh, how cool' or 'Well, you'd be easy to find if you ever went missing.' You know, the normal shit people say to other people. But, her look wasn't the same as the other people. It was different and it made me wonder.

"Uh, yep. I was born with it. Pretty cool, huh?" I mean, it was pretty cool.

"So, are your parents here? Do I need to talk to someone before we take you up?" She looked like she was gonna be sick.

"I don't have parents. Dr. Shepherd, are you okay?" She started to tremble, it seemed. I thought she was gonna pass out. I was looking at her, with my eyebrows raised. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, Meredith finally came back with my water that she left to go get 10 minutes ago and I was relieved. Following behind her was another woman.

"Oh, good, Dr. Edwards. This is Eva. Get her prepped for CT and I'll meet you guys up there." Dr. Shepherd spoke really fast and then walked away. I looked at Meredith as she handed me her water.

"She's weird." I said to Meredith. Her and Dr. Edwards laughed.

"Yeah, we know." They both said in unison.

* * *

 **That is it for the first Chapter! Please leave reviews and ask any and all questions you please. This was such a random story idea that started conjuring up in my head the other day as I was watching the finale. With Jo's secret and Amelia flipping out about getting married, I started to wonder if Jo's secret was that she had a kid or somethin and I decided it would be a good Amelia story. Unlike most Grey's fans, I truly adore the character that is Amelia. Of all the characters, I feel like she's the most relatable to actually real life people. From losing a Father, losing a child, a boyfriend, a brother, being addicted to drugs, her severe anxiety of loving people, her emotionalism and having too many damn feelings, it just made sense to write this story starring her. You'll get to know more about Eva as the story comes along. What I want you guys to gain the most from this, is that this is a story about two insanely strong women trying to re-adjust to the world around them. Stay tuned for chapter 2!**


	2. ARE YOU REALLY HERE?

**A little bit of info you need to know:**

 **1\. Derek is dead**

 **2.** **Amelia and Owen are married and live in their own home (I know they literally JUST got married, so with this story line, I'm gonna jump it to a year and that's all)**

 **3\. D** **erek, Meredith, and Owen have always known that Amelia gave her child up for adoption when she was 18. She's kept enough secrets, so, them already knowing makes things a lot less difficult to write in.**

 **4\. I do not own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Lexi and Mark would still be alive. I'M JUST SAYIN.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **"ARE YOU REALLY HERE?"**

 **AMELIA**

Of all the things I've ever regretted in my life, giving my child away to strangers was the most regretful. **It was a burden that sunk it's teeth so deep into my skin, that it would never unlatch** and I would cry each night, remembering the last time I ever held her in my arms. **I was 18, addicted to life, boys and drugs.** I was forever reeling from the death of my Father and drugs and sex made me feel better and made me forget. Then I got pregnant, and I thought I was going to turn my life around. My Mother and my siblings, thought otherwise. It took me almost my entire pregnancy to realize they were right. I was devastated and upset with myself for **failing this child.**

I had told the Doctor when I had went into labor, to immediately take her out of the room and not to show her to me because I knew it would be too hard. But, at the last minute, I had changed my mind. She was 6 pounds, 3 ounces and 18 inches long. The tiniest of tiny babies I had ever laid eyes on. **I named her Grace**. She had little to no hair on her head, but it looked dark, like mine, big beautiful eyes and a small little birthmark next to her right eye in the shape of a heart. **She was a little piece of light that made her way through all of my darkness**. But, in the sad reality of it all, **I wanted her to have a better life** and I knew that I couldn't provide that for her as an 18 year old single mother addicted to pain pills and a disapproving Mother who was more worried about her child than her grandchild. **_"Amelia, she will be better off with a mother and a father who have time to care for her. How could you care for her? You're going to be in rehab and then you're going to be starting medical school. You can't fix yourself by raising a child. It will take you years to finally get your feet off the ground. You don't want to be a single mother who works night shifts at a diner, do you?"_** I'll never forget the harshness and hateful tone in my Mother's voice when she said this me. That was her plan, though, and it worked. It scared me. I thought of that life and then thought of my daughter and how being a young, single Mother with a history of drug dependency, would affect her and **I didn't want to risk it**.

When the social workers arrived, I sobbed as they took her from my arms and **I begged to have her back**. It was something I'd never forgive myself or my Mother for, for as long as I lived. As the years went on, every time I saw a little girl that would've been her age at the time, I would look for that little heart shaped birthmark, in hopes that I could re-unite with her one day, but **I was worried with fear that she would hate me if ever met her.**

* * *

 **A Couple Minutes Later**

I think I'm having an anxiety attack. I keep hearing her voice echo through my head, _"Dr. Shepherd? Are you okay? Are you okay? Okay?"_ Over and over and over again and my heart is about to pop out of my chest. What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke or did I see what I think I saw?

The minute I saw Edwards, I knew this was my chance to get the hell out of there while I could. The first thing I did was make a b-line to the bathroom because I felt like I was going to be sick. I placed one hand on the edge of the sink and the other on the faucet and let the cold water run. I grabbed some with my hands and splashed my face in order to calm myself. I couldn't hold back the tears and just as I thought I was alone in the bathroom, I hear a flush and out comes Arizona.

"Amelia? Are you alright?" Her eyebrows arched in confusion at the site of me crying. I sniffled and cleared my throat.

"Um.. ahem.. Yes. I'm fine. I was just having a moment. Just a little extra sensitive today if you catch my drift." I lied, trying to cover my reasoning.

"Oh.. wait, what? Are you pregnant?" Wow. She was way off, there. I gasped a bit at the question. I didn't expect her to go there so quickly.

"Ha. Jesus, Arizona, no. It's just that time of month." I continued lying to her. I felt bad, but it wasn't a horribly large lie.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you're emotional. You wanna talk about it?" Arizona always had a strange way of sounding sympathetic. It was impossible for her not to smile while talking. You would think it was annoying, but I was so used to it by now, that it actually kind of made me feel better.

"It's really not a big deal, but thanks. I have a neuro consult to get to."

And with that being said, I left the bathroom and headed back to what may possibly be my long lost child.

* * *

I watched the images on the screen slowly develop and for whatever reason, for barely talking to or knowing this girl, I was feeling scared for her and hoping nothing bad would come from this. Surely enough, there wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Hmm. Looks like it's just a good old classic concussion." Edwards discovered.

"Thank God." I added.

"Thank God? You're telling me you didn't wish there wasn't anything going on in this girl's head?" Meredith was kind of right, as fucked as up as that sounded. Being a brain surgeon, people who have messed up brains make me money, so yeah, as morbid as it may sound, it was odd for me to be relieved for a patient after a head CT.

"Well, I mean, she's an orphan. She doesn't have any family. Can you imagine going through something as drastic as getting your head cut open with no family to support you?" I was starting to feel vulnerable and Meredith could see right through me.

"Orphan? What is this, 1942?" Edwards babbled.

"Edwards, go get my patient and take her to a room, please." I wasn't in the mood for her smart ass remarks today.

"Right away, Captain." She snapped back sarcastically and walked into the CT room.

"Amelia, what is going on with you?" Meredith asked, revealing the same look as Arizona once did in the bathroom just 10 minutes prior.

"I.. Um.. I don't know, Mer. That girl.. she just... You're gonna think I'm crazy, but I think she's my daughter." There, I said it. Now I feel even more insane saying it out loud.

"Wait, what? How? Amelia.. Don't jump the gun on this." Meredith was always looking out for me when I didn't need her to and of course, that always made me fume. But, deep down, I knew she was right.

"She has the same birthmark to the right of her eye. It's kind of faded.. in the shape of a heart. That's gotta be something, right? No one shares the same birthmarks. And she's a teenager. I don't know how old, but my daughter would be 16 right now. I just have this feeling in my gut that's telling me not to let this go. I need to talk to her." I rambled.

"You _need_ to talk to Owen." Meredith argued.

"Mer, I appreciate your concern, but I don't think you know how I'm feeling right now. Let me just do this. It's not like I'm gonna go up to her and say, 'Hi, I'm your Mom, come live with me now.' I just want to have some small talk with her." I was getting more and more nervous as I continued to actually say these things out loud.

"Just be careful, Amelia." I could tell Meredith was worried and that she was probably right about me talking to Owen, but I couldn't wait for him. Plus, this is my possible child. He doesn't get to tell me what I can do about it. Only I can.

* * *

After Eva was settled back into her room, I came back to check on her and let her know her CT's came back negative for any brain bleeds.

I walk into her room and she's sitting up watching TV, smiling and laughing.

"Oh, hey, Doc. So, how'd everything go? Am I dying?" What a funny, morbid child. I chuckled a bit to that.

"Ha. No. You're not dying. Everything came back okay, but, I want to keep you overnight and have you monitored closely since you've got quite the concussion. And.. don't kill me, but TV is a no-no for my concussed patients. Instead, here's some crossword puzzles and some magazines." The way she looked at me after I said that, made me actually feel like a Mother telling their kid they can't go to a friend's house. It was an odd feeling.

"Ugh. Alright, alright. I'll have you know I'm highly skilled in the world of crossword puzzles." She raised her brow and had a face full of confidence. Now was the time to ask.

"So, Eva, how old are you?" My heart started beating really fast and I could feel sweat starting to form all over my body.

"The big 1-6." She replied.

"Ah, 16. Must be nice to be so young, huh?" I didn't want to come off as weirdo asking her personal questions, so I was trying to just make small talk.

"I may look 16, but the shit I've gone through, you'd think I was 100 years old." It's funny she said that, because I'm almost certain I've said something among those lines before.

"I'm sorry your life has been so hard. Have you ever tried looking for your parents?" _Way to ruin the small talk, Amelia._

"I don't have access to my birth records until I'm 18, so I'm kind of a mystery to myself. There have been times where I'd pass a couple and I'd get that feeling of 'what if that's them' but, there's not a whole lot I can do about it right now. I wish I could find them." My heart was falling apart. It was now or never. I have to say something.

'Eva, earlier, when you asked me if I was okay? I was actually in a bit of shock when I saw that birthmark on the side of your face."

"Yeah, I've had people tell me how interesting it is, but I've never had anyone be in awe of it before. It's not that amazing." But, it was.

"Well, the thing is, it _is_ kind of amazing. I don't want to freak you out, or make you scared or upset, but... When I was 18, I had a little girl. I was sick and I couldn't care for her, so I had to give her up. She had the same birthmark that you have." My heart was rattling in my chest, unable to control it, I had to take a deep breath.

"Wait.. so you're saying.. what? Me? I'm... what?" Her heart rate on the monitor started to rise and I immediately felt horrible for ever saying anything. It looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Eva, breathe. It's okay, you're having a panic attack. Take deep breaths." I looked at her wide eyes and watched her try to take in air, so I put the oxygen mask on her face.

"Deep, slow breaths. You got this. You're okay." She started to quickly calm herself and her breathing became more steady.

"I... I'd like to be alone, please." She spoke in between breaths. I realize I probably just made her feel worse than she already did. She turned her body away from me and I had no choice, but to leave. Where do I go from here? I could be wrong and I might have just made this girl hate me. _You're an idiot!_ I yelled at myself inside of my head. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry." I said. Then I walked away. _Okay, now you should probably talk to your husband._

* * *

I felt like everything was in slow-motion as I walked down the halls of the hospital. Everywhere I looked, there was a mother and a child. It was as if the universe was sending me a sign. I was so beside myself, I didn't realize that I was crying.

"Amelia? What's wrong?" I was stopped by Owen and his caring voice.

"Owen... We need to talk." Probably not the best way to start a conversation with your husband. His eyebrows arched and he gave me a funny look.

"Did I do something wrong?" He thought.

"No, no. It's not you. It's.. Owen, this is big and I don't know what to do." I was trying to keep my shit together, but it almost seemed impossible and I could tell I was freaking Owen out.

"Amelia, what is it? You're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on. Are you pregnant?" God, I wish that was all the problem was.

"No. Definitely not pregnant. I, um.. I think my daughter is here. She's one of my patients."

"What?! How? How do you know it's even her?" Owen sounded baffled.

"I know it sounds crazy, but, she has the same birthmark on the side of her face. It's exactly the same. I need to go home. I need to get that picture." I started to walk off.

"Amelia, wait! This is a big deal, are you sure you want to do this? What if she isn't her? I don't want you to get your hopes up." Owen exclaimed.

"I just have this feeling, Owen. I can't explain it. When she looks at me, it's like I'm taken back to the day she was born. Her eyes, they're just the same. And the birthmark? You're telling me that's just a coincidence? I have to at least try, but I don't know how. I think I really upset her." I was anxiety ridden to say the least and starting to get worried that she'd never want to talk to me ever again or that she would be gone when I returned to her room.

"Wait, you already talked to her about it? Jesus, Amelia. I think you need to slow down on this." Owen spoke in a stern tone that I didn't appreciate, even a little.

"You know what, Owen? I came to you because you deserve to know what's going on, but if you're not gonna support me on this, then stay the hell outta my way." I tried to walk away, once again, but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Amelia! You don't get to say that to me. I am your husband and I love you. I care for you, immensely. There are hardly words to explain how much I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt or to be wrong about this because I know it will break you." Owen was right. He was always right. But, I didn't want him to be. I looked at him with anger in my face, but tears in my eyes.

"Please, just let me do this. I promise I will be okay." I grabbed his face, gave him a soft kiss and finally walked away.

There's just a feeling I have deep down in the depths of my soul, that **Eva is my Grace.**

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking around for Chapter 2. Currently starting to write Chapter 3. I've been brainstorming more and more ideas of where I'm going with this. Thanks to the two awesome people for leaving your reviews on Chapter 1! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked this one! Stay tuned!**


	3. TALKING IN SLOW MOTION

**Welcome to CHAPTER THREE, guys! Sorry for taking forever to post. I've been distracted by life and work. When I had the mind and the time, I would sneak on here and write a paragraph or 3. Finally done! This chapter is pretty graphic, as it goes back into Eva's awful past of foster home living. So reader's discretion is advised.**

 **Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **"Talking in Slow Motion"**

 **EVA**

When I was 12, going on 13, I was placed in a home that shaped the way I am today, but it's not the positive, uplifting story you're expecting. I was sexually assaulted by the eldest son of the family I lived with. His name was Billy Barringer. He was 17 and he was troubled beyond your wildest dreams. Growing up, I saw a lot of things no young girl's eyes were fully ready to see. I was confused and I didn't know what was right or what was wrong. Was it okay that I thought Billy was cute? Was it okay that I wanted to kiss him? He was in high school and I was just starting the 7th grade. I knew it was odd the way he talked to me, and the way he would walk by me and graze my back, almost as if I was his significant other. But, I liked him, so when he would look at me, I just assumed it was normal.

Until he walked into my room in the middle of the night on October 30th. He told me he noticed how I looked at him and explained to me that what was happening was, in his own words: "Just a thing that happens sometimes." I trusted him. I was 12. It hurt. Everything he did, hurt me. I knew it all felt wrong. I knew what was happening wasn't okay. I was uncomfortable and scared and I wanted to scream. Every time I winced, he would wrap his hand a little tighter around my neck. When I was quiet, he would let up. So I stayed quiet.

After he was done, he got off the bed, pulled his pants up, and said _"Don't tell anyone. It's fun to sneak around."_

I lay there motionless on the bed, trying to wrap my 12 year old head around what had just happened. I cried and stayed still for a very long time. After about two hours of not moving and staring at the dark ceiling, I sat up in my bed and hopped down quietly, tip-toeing my way to my door and closing it shut as silently as I possibly could. I grabbed my back pack, shoved some clothes in it, grabbed my stuffed animal, Mr. Oliver (a plush, silk rabbit that used to be white, but turned grey from everything it had been through) and I hopped out the window and walked all the way back to the children's home.

When I had told my counselor, Jill, what had happened, she immediately called the police and then took me to the hospital. It was the longest night of my life. The Doctor came in and talked to me, told me I would have to take off my pajamas so the police could have them, then I had to stand naked in front of two nurses and someone who was taking pictures of my body. I know why, now, but my 12 year old brain was embarrassed, humiliated, scared and confused. I thought that was the worst of it, until the detectives investigating the case, my doctor, and a nurse, explained to me what a rape kit was and why I should get one. So, I got one, and I hated every last second of it. It immediately reminded me of what had just happened to my body, and now there were two nurses and a doctor in the room while it was happening. It was painful and I cried and everything was falling apart. After awhile, I finally got to rest, and I started to think about my parents. The ones who put me in this situation. And I promised myself if I ever met them, I would tell them about this night and how it ruined my life and how it was all their fault.

So here I am, laying in a hospital bed, again, but for way different reasons, with my Mother in the same building. Was that really her? I couldn't grasp the reality of the situation. My head pounded and all I wanted to do was suffocate myself with the uncomfortable pillow that my head currently laid on. All I could think of was Mary and her hard beliefs in fate and destiny. Would I be here right now if Lauren hadn't woken up so early in the morning from her nightmare? I could have went to sleep for another hour. Maybe my mind would have been more clear and less day-dreamy when I went for my run? Maybe I would have looked both ways when I was crossing the street? Maybe I would have made it home just fine and slipped back into my bed before morning call? Then I would have never been here and I never would have met Dr. Shepherd. Was this fate? Was I suppose to get hit by Meredith's car? Should I stop being scared? Should I talk to her? _Would've, Could've, Should've_. My head started to pound harder and I couldn't take it anymore. My ears were ringing, I started to feel nauseous and I wanted to scream. Just then, Meredith, the lady that hit me with her car, walked into my room.

"Hey. I just came in to see how you're doing. How do you feel?" She asked as she walked closer to my bed.

"Like I'm gonna puke." And just like that, it all came out. She quickly grabbed one of those salmon colored, kidney shaped bins, so I could finish yacking in it and while I did so, she grabbed a wet wash cloth, cleaned my face and gave me a new blanket. She rolled up the one covered in vomit and threw it in the hazardous waste bin. Soon after, I had stopped and laid my head back into my pillow.

"How are you feeling now?" She smirked, raising a brow.

"Better, I guess." I said, faintly. The short-lived puke fest wore me out. She pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling about that other thing?" Her question threw me off guard. At first, I wasn't sure what she meant by it, but then I realized, she must know about my connection to Dr. Shepherd.

"So... you know?" I questioned her, just to make sure we were on the same page.

"Well, duh. Amelia is my sister. I can tell when something is wrong with her from a mile away. So like an annoying sister, I pried. Wasn't expecting you to be the situation." She explained with a crooked smile on her face.

"Neither was I. Are you really sisters? You don't look a like at all.." I observed.

"Well, no, not by blood. I was married to her brother, so she's my sister-in-law." Her odd smile changed suddenly as she spoke, and I wondered.

" _Was_?" I asked. She smiled again and paused for a second before she spoke.

"He passed away a few years ago." I wish I wouldn't have asked cause now I feel like an asshole.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked. That was rude of me." I apologized.

"No, it's okay. You know, you really do remind me of her." She spoke. She sounded nervous, as if she didn't want to say it, but said it anyway. Like she was trying to get me to talk more about it.

"Did she send you in here to butter me up or something?" I didn't want to let my guard down just yet, so of course, I was going to be cold.

"No. I swear. This is just me being me. I'm saying hi, and I'm talking to you about someone who may or may not be your Mother. Which by the way, you never answered my question?" I looked at her, confused.

"How are you feeling about it all?" She pried, almost sounding kind of pushy, but more maternal than bully. I gave her a silent answer by shrugging my tired shoulders.

"Are you mad? Scared? Pissed off? All of the above?" Now she was getting down to it.

"I guess a little of everything. I don't know. I swore to myself If I ever met my parents that I would tell them how I really felt, but If she really is my Mother, I don't know if I can. I expected she would be some type of low-life. I don't know. Someone who wouldn't have even wanted to meet me. Someone with an ugly soul. I always saw my biological parents as my enemies. But, looking at her, she doesn't seem like an enemy at all. I mean, she saves lives for a living, for crying out loud. It's just a lot and now I feel like I can't tell her how I really feel. " I explained.

"Sure you can. She's fully aware of her actions and choices. You can be mean to her. She understands that you would always feel that way towards her. She never would expect you to run into her open arms. She doesn't know what you've gone through. You gotta tell her that. But, before any of this... here's a q-tip. If you stick it inside your cheek, I can take it down to the lab and get yours and Amelia's DNA tested? Would you be okay with that?" Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door and it was Dr. Avery.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt... Eva, your counselor, Jill is here." She walked from behind Dr. Avery and looked more worried than pissed off. So, that was good. Jill was my favorite person, I had a feeling she was going to be the one who showed up.

"God damn, Jill, it took you long enough? What, did nobody notice I was missing today or what?" I was annoyed. She scowled at me.

"Random drug search. Jamie was holding and Charlie tried to fly the coop. I didn't even notice you were gone." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't surprised by anything she said.

"Big surprise." I sarcastically spoke.

"Anyway, glad you're not dead, kid. What the hell happened?" She asked with concern in her face.

"I... went for a jog this morning and wasn't looking where I was running and Meredith, here, hit me with her car. I'm not pressing charges." I put my hand out and high fived Meredith.

"I'm paying for all of her medical bills. I'm a surgeon here. Meredith Shepherd. Pleasure to meet you. Eva, would you like to talk to Jill about the other thing? I can leave...?" I wasn't expecting her to be so forward about the situation, but I guess I'm starting to learn a lot about Meredith's personality. I spoke to her with my eyes, basically translating to _'why would you even say anything about that right now?'_ and she put her hands up in the air and slowly walked backwards out the door while dangling that damn q-tip. Then she mouthed 'tell her' as she stood behind the glass of the window and pointed with her index finger. Then I saw Amelia confronting her and I had to look away and back at Jill, who was standing there, with a confused look on her face.

"Eva, what is going on? What other thing do you need to talk to me about?" Jill asked, her eyebrows scrunched. I loud sigh came from my mouth, followed by a deep breath.

"Okay... you see that lady out there?" I pointed towards Meredith and Amelia standing next to the nurses station.

"Yeah, Meredith, the one I just met. What about her?" She asked, still insanely confused.

"No, not her. The other one. The one with the dark hair." I pointed again.

"Okay, what about her? Will you just tell me what the hell is goin on?" She was starting to get impatient. I was worried to even say a word to her about it because this happens with her and the kids a lot. Someone will think they found their parents, or actually have, and 1 out 5 cases in the garbage dump of a situation, will actually end up with their parents. So needless to say, Jill usually gets pretty defensive with the possible biological parent.

"There is a possibility that I am her child. That she is my Mom... I _knowwwww_ what you're gonna say.. and no one has jumped the gun and I'm not getting excited by any means at all, but that's the situation right now. That's what's going on. I'm gonna do the DNA test." I felt like I just told a deep dark secret. A 3 hour deep dark secret. I could see the worry building up in her forehead immediately.

"Eva... I'm not gonna be negative about this. But, bottom line, I am your counselor. I'm here for you and If this is what you want, then I can't stop you. But you know I have to talk to her." Jill professed.

"Yeah, I know. I want you to talk to her. Cause I don't know if I have it in me to explain." I really don't think that I do. When you're body is violated, the scary thoughts and feelings never really go away. I could be having the best day in the world, but still know that it's hiding in the back of my mind and when I close my night, it's all I ever think about. That's why I started running so early in the morning. To shake off the bad.

* * *

 **AMELIA**

"What did she say? Did she say she would do it?" I nervously asked Meredith.

"I didn't get an exact answer. She's confused. But, she seemed more for it than against it. Her counselor walked in before she could tell me. Speaking of, here she comes." I turned around to see a young woman walking towards us at the nurses station. She was very thin and tall and she looked like she meant business.

"Are you Amelia Shepherd?" She spoke, looking towards me, with her arms crossed against her chest, as if she was about to tell me I'm big trouble. I was caught off guard, so I cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna go do some rounds." Meredith stated and walked off rather quickly. As much as I new it was inappropriate for Meredith to be apart of whatever conversation was about to happen, I wish she would have stayed because I have no idea how to handle this situation.

"Yes, I am. I'm Amelia. It's nice to meet you." I reached my hand out to shake hers and she did the same.

"I'm Jill McCain. Eva's counselor. She told me what's going on. But, I just have to ask... what makes you think that she might be your daughter?" I could understand why she seemed so interested and concerned and worried and I know she was just doing her job. But, I didn't appreciate her tone of voice. She sounded as if I was just trying to get something out of this. What it was? I have no idea. It was just the sound of her voice that made me think that that was what she was thinking in her head.

"She has the exact same birthmark on the side of her face. I was just getting ready to head back to my place to grab the only photo I have of her. It was taken the day she was born. And, aside from that, I just have the feeling. I mean, look at her. She looks like me. I can't explain it." I felt like I was being interrogated for murder and I could feel the sweat starting to come out of my pores. Jill paused for a brief moment after I spoke and then started reaching into her purse, pulling out her wallet.

"Here's my card. Get a DNA test and please call me immediately after and we'll discuss everything that happens if the results are 99.9 percent positive... You know, she's been through a lot. Probably more than you can imagine. She's a good kid, but she's a troubled teen and I worry about the path she'll go down if she doesn't get any stability in her life. So, please? Think hard on this. If she really is yours, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to ask her to come live with you? Are you going to make sure she has her own bedroom? Are you going to be able to give her breakfast every morning and take her to school? Give her the time, love and attention that she so desperately needs? Check on her in the middle of the night to make sure she's still in her bed? Because if you can't imagine yourself doing any of that, then I suggest you part ways quickly. I have been a big part of her life since she was 6 years old and I don't know if she can handle being hurt again. So, please, think about all of that before jumping into any of this." She put the card in my hands and walked back into Eva's room. When I looked through the window, my eyes met her similar ones and she smiled at me and I could only think of one person:

 _Derek._

They had the same smile.

And it was in that moment, that I knew she was mine and that I knew I could do this.

* * *

 **Thank you to my small little crowd who have either favorited, left reviews or both. It really gives me good reason to continue on with this story and means a lot. Gracias, readers!**


End file.
